


无言的结局

by OceansBreeze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 分手之后的偶遇，但不是破镜重圆！不是破镜重圆！不是破镜重圆！重要的事情说三遍！题目名即为中间出现的那首歌的歌名，感兴趣的读者们可以去听听，还挺好听的，就是有点虐……如果做好了心理准备那我们就开始咯？





	无言的结局

**Author's Note:**

> 分手之后的偶遇，但不是破镜重圆！不是破镜重圆！不是破镜重圆！重要的事情说三遍！  
题目名即为中间出现的那首歌的歌名，感兴趣的读者们可以去听听，还挺好听的，就是有点虐……  
如果做好了心理准备那我们就开始咯？

正常情况下警车绝对不会踏入油吧半步——当然，前提是正常情况下，如果是在偶尔出现的非正常情况下，警车还是会酌情允许自己打破常规。不过为什么这次他打破常规愿意进入油吧？原因其实很简单：他的几位老同学不知怎么搞到了大家的联系方式，然后在啰嗦新开的油吧包下了最大的那间包间举办这次同学聚会，同时也算庆祝内战结束。  
警车本来是不打算掺和进去，他与这帮老同学多年未联系已经生疏到淡忘了他们的名字与面容，更何况不少同学在内战中加入了中立派甚至霸天虎，见面之后免不了产生什么摩擦、冲突，反而可能伤了和气、毁了兴致。而据警车所了解，他的老同学们有的长眠在那场残酷的持续400万年之久的内战中，有的缺胳膊少腿苟且活命，有的因立下赫赫战功而成为名震一时的英雄豪杰。  
但组织这场聚会的那几位同学在通讯里拍着胸脯再三保证这次就是大家过来聚聚，政治、派别什么的一概不谈，并且强调警车务必要到场，还表示当年的几位老师、教官也会加入这场聚会。发起聚会的同学们在通讯里好说歹说，总算说服了某块行走的数据板。于是乎，警车不太情愿地加入了这场聚会。  
在聚会进行到一半时，几位喝高了的同学嚷嚷着打开卡拉OK引吭高歌，另外几位稍有醉意、没抢到卡拉OK的同学见状，干脆举起能量棒学地球人看演唱会时摇荧光棒开始起哄；参加聚会的教官们老师们也顾不得面子，他们拿出几瓶冰镇能量酒用力摇晃瓶子——很明显他们在学地球人喝香槟——伴随着阵阵欢呼声，嘭！冰凉的泡沫混杂着酒水冲破瓶盖喷了出来，半瓶子能量酒就这样被“浪费”掉，那几位教官老师才不管这些，他们潇洒地碰杯，然后又拿出更多的酒瓶扔给同学们，而他们的行为也成功将聚会的气氛推向最高潮。嘈杂的音乐声和吵闹声震得警车脑模块要炸掉，几乎连包间在如此震动下都要抖三抖。于是警车趁那群家伙闹成一锅粥的时候偷偷溜出包间，准备回家继续处理那堆数据板。  
正在警车做贼般蹑手蹑脚地往油吧出口走的时候，与迎面走来的侍者撞了一下。“不好意思。”他仓促地道歉，但紧接着听到了托盘掉地和酒杯打碎的声音。  
“Pal？你……？”熟悉的声音让警车不由地打了个激灵，他定睛一看，面前站着的是满脸惊讶的爵士。  
“你怎么在这里？”警车有些尴尬，说着准备蹲下来帮爵士收拾残局。  
“别忘了啰嗦可是我哥们儿，今天他这里缺人手，所以我来帮个忙。甭收拾了，啰嗦不会计较这些。”听得出来，爵士在努力使自己的口气听上去自然些，他推开警车，直接上手把碎片捡回托盘里然后一股脑地倒进垃圾桶。“我记得你不喜欢油吧，今天怎么有闲情逸致来这里？”  
“参加同学聚会，说实话吵吵闹闹的没啥意思，我就偷偷溜出来了。”警车轻描淡写地回答。“呃……咱们是不是很久没一起吃饭了，要不我们出去吃个饭，我请客。”此话一出警车就开始后悔，这怎么也不像跟久别重逢的情侣之间寒暄客套的话，更何况他们早已分手。不过按照爵士的性格，现在他应该会不假思索地推脱吧。警车试图用这种想法给自己找了个台阶下，谁知爵士答应得很痛快：“好啊，正好上个月我一老同学新开了家小餐馆，现在开业大酬宾有优惠活动，咱们去那吃。”  
距离当年他们分手也有段时间，按照地球年来计算或许几十年有余。分手之后自然而然地断绝了联系，但警车还是出于私心保存着爵士的联系方式。在刚刚分手的日子里，无数次，他有重新去联系爵士、希望和对方重归于好的冲动，也有在他们的今年日那天给爵士发祝福甚至买点什么寄过去的想法，却在真正准备按下通讯键时犹豫不决，同时想起来自己不知道爵士家新地址的事实。警车不知道爵士是否乐意看到他的来电显示、听到他的声音、收到他的祝福或礼物，相反他知道的是，分手之后本来作息习惯就不规律的自己在没了监督后就更加肆无忌惮地透支着身体，实在坚持不住的时候才会想起，现在已经没有某个家伙提醒他按时休息充电，更没有某个家伙会自以为天衣无缝地偷偷藏起他的数据板、把他用来提神的能量饮料悄悄换成助眠水。  
小餐馆距离啰嗦的油吧很近，不用变成载具，步行几分钟就能到达。与其他宾客盈门、装修华丽的饭店不同，这家餐馆店面很小，不起眼的门脸隐没在灯红酒绿与光鲜夺目的招牌中。推门走进去，里面装修朴素但不简陋，安静到甚至显得冷清。爵士的那位同学既当店主又当厨师和服务员，他给警车和爵士找了个靠窗的位置坐下然后递来菜单，而这天晚上的他们俩是仅有的两位顾客。  
菜单上的菜品和酒水种类并不多，爵士象征性地勾了几道菜和一瓶低度能量酒后就将菜单交给了那位同学。在同学的身影消失在厨房门口时，警车感到现在的气氛莫名其妙地尴尬起来。  
最先上来的是酒水，警车还是保持着他们曾经在一起吃饭时的习惯，他熟练地打开酒瓶，先给爵士倒上后再给自己倒。爵士开玩笑说要喝交杯酒反而差点被警车当真，而在解释清楚这只是玩笑后爵士也没再提交杯酒的事情。  
至于当初分手的原因，警车对此的记忆已经有些模糊，或许是因为性格与爱好不合？当年他们因为工作需要假扮伴侣时性格与爱好也大相径庭，从最开始的即兴演戏，到接下来的假戏真做，再到最后沉溺其中无法自拔时才意识到对对方动了真情，然后就顺理成章地捅破窗户纸。热恋时期，他们做了所有情侣该做的事情：烛光晚餐、交杯酒、烟火表演、夜空下的拥吻，甚至是战场上给对方挡子弹、学着狗血电影里一方受伤另一方守在他的床头入睡什么的，唯独没有对接。不知道为何，在战火慢慢燃尽、生活归于平静后，他们的这段柏拉图式恋情也无疾而终。  
几道菜陆陆续续地端上来，警车和爵士边吃边聊，他们聊了很多，包括过去那段感情和分手的原因，也包括现在各自的工作与生活。“我也记不清为什么要分手，可能当时我过于患得患失，明明知道你早就跟合金盾划清界线而且合金盾已经和发条修成正果，却还要抓住你们以前的事情不放。”爵士说完灌了口能量酒。“不过有时候你确实很气人，你多次利用我的职务之便帮你干‘脏活’、工作过于废寝忘食，这些我都可以理解，但总是忘记陪我吃饭看演出、忘记我们的纪念日现在我还是有点难以接受，搞得当时我都怀疑你究竟是真的爱我还是依旧只把我们的感情当完成任务来对待。”  
不，不是这样……警车下意识地想开口解释，但却如鲠在喉。那段时间他真的很忙，协助大黄蜂调解汽车人新政府与钉子们的冲突、审判霸天虎战犯等成堆的事情需要他亲自处理，但这些任务都不是他可以忽视爵士的借口。可现在该怎么解释才不会引起误会？事已至此、木已成舟，而且现在爵士对他的态度就如对待一位久未谋面的老同事，陌生又客气。难道要说“我不是把对你的感情当完成任务，我是真心爱过你的”？即使自己现在还难以彻底放下这段感情，可很明显爵士早已将这段感情放下，自己又怎么能再把他拽回来？  
爵士的同学坐在吧台里，似乎是想帮忙缓解尴尬的气氛，他搬出一台罕见的地球上的老式留声机，熟练地把唱片置于转台上、安放好唱针，一首轻快却略带悲伤的歌曲飘了出来。

> _曾经是对你说过这是个无言的结局/随着那岁月淡淡而去/我曾经说过如果有一天我将会离开你/脸上不会有泪滴/但我要如何如何能停止再次想你/我怎么能够怎么能够埋藏一切回忆/啊让我再看看你/让我再说爱你/别将你背影离去/分手时候说分手/请不要说难忘记/就让那回忆淡淡地随风去/也许我会忘记也许会更想你/也许已没有也许_

如果当初没有接下那个任务，可能这辈子他们除了工作外，感情便像两条渐行渐远的双曲线再无任何交集，少了感情上的羁绊，或许对双方来说都是好事。但已经发生的故事却没机会重写，历史的车轮只会前进，不会在原地转圈，也不会因为某个人的私心而倒退。可这世界上，有多少人爱着却好似分离，又有多少人笑着却满含泪滴。*

> _分手时候说分手/请不要说难忘记/就让那回忆淡淡的随风去/也许我会忘记/也许会更想你/也许已没有也许/分手时候说分手/请不要说难忘记/就让那回忆淡淡的随风去/也许我会忘记/也许会更想你/也许已没有也许_

可能是因为边聊边吃的缘故，这顿饭吃得很慢，在打扫干净所有的饭菜后，那首歌已循环播放无数次。警车按照过来时说好的那样付了钱。推开小餐馆的门时，警车犹豫片刻，他知道自己和爵士现在各自居住的公寓在不同方向，也就是说，出了餐馆，他们就要面临分别。而这次分别后，下次何时再见都是个未知数。即便他们目前都住在铁堡——但在偌大的铁堡，两个住所相隔甚远、不在相同部门工作的汽车人想要碰面更是难上加难。或许不久后因为工作调动他们可能还有机会见面，但也不排除工作调动会让他们的距离相隔得越来越远的可能性。总而言之，这一别，便很难再次相见。  
“下次有机会咱们再约个时间，去我家吃。我还在干特工，没任务的时候除了去啰嗦的油吧驻唱，还自己在家照着网上的视频学了几道菜，啰嗦和录音机他们都说味道不错，你可一定得尝尝我的手艺！”爵士突然搂住警车的胳膊用力拍了下他的肩膀。  
警车有些恍惚地点点头，然后补上一句：“今晚你喝了酒，就别开回去，走路回去吧。晚上自己走路注意点，以后有什么事随时联系。”  
“我会注意。”爵士轻笑。  
“还有，出任务的时候一定要注意安全，千万去玩命，我可不想下次再见是去医院见你躺在恢复仓里，更不想去太平间见你的尸体。……”警车搬出了曾经说教爵士的老一套。多年前他们还没有分手时，每次他都忐忑不安地等待着爵士那边的任务进展，而每次爵士因为负伤住院后，警车免不了唠唠叨叨一顿说教，而且每次说教的内容都千篇一律。面对久违的说教，爵士就像以前那样从不反驳，答应得很痛快，不过多数情况他出任务时的实际行动却恰恰相反。  
在警车结束说教后二人无声地对视片刻，最后还是爵士最先告别。他和警车如革命同志般握了握手，就像他喜欢看的蓝星某国电影里那样。记忆仿佛回到当年初次见面时，从擎天柱那里接下任务，他们也是学着蓝星某国电影中的剧情礼节性地握手，谁知接下来就是大半辈子的感情纠缠与羁绊。  
转身放手的时候，他们都认为必定会遇见对的那个人，可谁知却就此错过一生。曾经，他们朝彼此走进，以为普神会赐予自己一份天大的礼物。可是后来，很久以后的后来，却发现普神从不会对谁心慈手软，命运弄人，绝不做假。  
警车目送着爵士离开，在爵士的身影淹没在夜幕与灯光中时，他往前迈出几步，他想追上去拉住爵士，将他拉入怀中给他一个拥抱，对他说：“我依旧爱着你，再给我次机会，让我们重新开始吧。”  
可警车最终没有追上去，而是转身朝着自己的公寓，也就是和爵士相反的方向走去。  
** 他们的距离注定渐远，他们的结局注定无言。**

*注：原句为“多少人爱着却好似分离，多少人笑着却满含泪滴”——汪峰《存在》


End file.
